


colors.

by notzomi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, and a tiny bit of angst, but mostly fluff uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzomi/pseuds/notzomi
Summary: Everyone was born colorblind. Colors would only enter your life the moment, you have eye contact with your soulmate for the very first time. But Minho had a disease that made him actually colorblind, no matter if he meets his soulmate or not.





	colors.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello,  
> I'm back with Minsung~  
> I changed their ages a tiny bit, so the plot makes a bit more sense.  
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/no_tzomi?s=09)

Minho has been spending the past 22 years of his life without a single color reaching his eyes. Everything he saw was covered in black, white and grey. But he wasn’t the only one who spent a big amount of their time colorless. Everyone was born colorblind. Colors would only enter their life the moment, you have eye contact with your soulmate for the very first time. About 95% of the population had found their soulmate and lived a mostly happy, colorful life with their other half on their side. And the other 5%? They had to spend their whole life colorblind. Most of them were still able to enjoy their time. They either found someone else who made them genuinely happy or they stayed alone, accepting their fate.  
On the other side, there was Minho who was truly colorblind. His disease didn’t allow him to see the world in its true color, no matter if he had met his soulmate or not. Some years ago Minho found out that some pills were out there which could change his situation. Every day he had to take said pills and tadaa – he would be like everyone else and just had to wait until meets his soulmate. 

But waiting is so, so tiring.

Seeing all your friends find their soulmate at the age of 18 or 19, which was averagely the time you and your soulmate statistically would find each other, while you continued to be alone was even more disappointing. Minho had spent so many nights imagining how it would like to be to meet his soulmate. Maybe they would meet at a café and his soulmate would run into him and coffee would be spilled everywhere, on their shirts and the floor, but they wouldn’t care because they had found their other half. Or they meet at the book store Minho worked at and his soulmate wouldn’t be able to reach a book from a high book shelf and Minho would help them just to have eye contact with the other one and be able to see in what colors the covers of the books were painted in.  
But none of these scenarios ever happened.

At the age of 21 Minho had given up and decided to spend his life alone and colorless.

 

\--

 

“I swear to god, Minho. You will leave your house right now and go to this goddamn party with your friends who are sincerely concerned about you or I will drag you out of your cramped, little room by myself.”  
It was Saturday and Minho had planned to binge watch the new season of his favorite tv show. What he hadn’t expected was Chan, his friend, to call and threaten him. Minho stared at his laptop that rested on a pillow on his bed in front of him. He had already made himself comfortable and changed into his pajamas. Saying “no” was absolutely not an option. The elder would totally drag him outside, like he had said. Sighing quietly, Minho finally spoke up into his phone.  
“When do I have to be ready?”

 

Minho fucking knew that the evening would turn out like that. Woojin and Chan were dancing together like two stupid dads while he sat in a corner, sulking. But Woojin and Chan were so adorable together, Minho just couldn’t hate them for pushing him out of his comfort zone. They were worried about him, they just didn’t want him to completely isolate himself from the outside world. Minho should be thankful, he knew that, but he can’t say “thank you” for something that made him as uncomfortable as he felt right now. 

It seemed like everywhere Minho looked was a couple at this party. And most of them were probably seeing their loved one and their surroundings in color. Minho could only imagine how pretty the room looked like with the colorful string of lights on the ceiling. He had once read about said lights and how they completely could change the atmosphere. But to Minho, colors were just words and they would probably stay words, just words.

Minho sighed and buried his face in his hands. He should have stayed home. Going on this kind of events always turned him into an emotional mess. 

“Hey, let’s go dance.” It was Chan who made him free his face from his hands. His friend was standing in front of him, a worried smile on his lips. Woojin was beside him, an arm around Chan’s waist. Minho looked at them and felt a pang in his heart. His friends were too good for him. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve them.  
Sighing for the nth time today, Minho stood up.

“When are we leaving?” He tried to ask but Chan just shook his head and dragged him further into the crowd. Chan started to make big, silly moves and as soon Woojin joined him a few seconds later, Minho couldn’t help himself but smile. He decided to have at least a bit fun, so his friends don’t have to worry as much.  
Minho started to move to the music, moving exaggerated. His dancing was over the top. And Minho really started to enjoy this party. Maybe, just maybe, it hadn’t been a bad idea to leave his apartment (It’s not like he had a choice, though).

 

It has been an hour since Minho had decided to push his worries away for a bit, when Woojin told them that he was going to get drinks and Chan, the clingy boyfriend he was, followed him but not before asking Minho if it was okay to leave him alone.  
With his friends gone, Minho could feel the high of excitement and happiness leaves his body. Maybe he should sit down and wait there for his friends. No, he thought and shook his head the slightest. It won’t take that long, he will be okay.  
That’s how he ended up looking like lost puppy while he looked through the crowd, searching for his friends who might be able to appear any moment. Minho noticed how some people stared at him but it didn’t affect him that much. Maybe the color combination of his clothes gave away that he still was colorblind.

But then the reaction of a guy differed from the other people around him. Instead of a confused expression, his whole face lit up. In his dark eyes a sparkling glisten appeared and his prettily curved lips formed a wide smile, making his slightly chubby cheeks make even more present. Minho’s heart became confused, it jumped inside his chest. It was so unexpected, it made Minho place his hand above his heart. This guy was really cute, absolutely endearing.

Said guy made his way towards Minho and before latter could grasp the moment, the stranger placed his hands on Minho’s cheeks with beaming eyes.

“W-What are you doing?” Minho stuttered, he never stuttered, completely taken by surprise. What was happening? Who gave the guy the right to touch Minho like that?

“I-“ Now it was the guy who was taken by surprise, the happy expression had slipped off his face and was replaced by a confused frown. “What do you mean?” 

Minho put his hands around the wrists of the other. “Why are you touching me like that?”

The stranger opened his mouth, seemingly speechless. He stared at Minho in disbelief. He looked hurt.  
“Am I not allowed to touch my soulmate like that? Am I not allowed to be fucking happy because I found my other half and the world became colorful. What kind of person…” the stranger burst out but Minho’s whole mind went blank and all he could hear was the roaring inside his ears. Soulmate? His soulmate? This was his soulmate, standing right in front of him? How was that even possible? This couldn’t be happening. Minho had given up, had truly believed that he would die alone. But how could he be sure that this guy was really his soulmate? His world was still in black and white because of his stupid decision to cut off his pills.

Minho replaced his hands so he was holding the stranger’s hands. “I’m sorry for my reaction. Actually, I’m really colorblind,” he explained. 

The disappointment from the other guy’s face was replaced by shock. “What? Really? This is crazy. This explains your reaction.” His potential soulmate made a pause and thought for a moment before he continued. “Isn’t there any way to… make it disappear?”

The guy took his hand of Minho’s face and intertwined their fingers instead. Minho’s heart fluttered because of this small gesture. 

“Actually, there’s a way.” Minho could totally get used to the way the other guy’s eyes would light up, making a starry sky become jealous. “There are pills-“

“Okay, let’s get them!” The other one interrupted him and started to drag him out of the crowd. 

“Wait! I have them at home.”

The guy stopped walking. “At home? But why-“

“I’ll explain it later. Also, my name is Minho.”

“I’m Jisung. Nice to finally meet you, Minho. “ The other - Jisung – smiled understanding at him. “So… that means we’ll go to your place?”

Minho nodded, holding in a grin. “But let me say goodbye to my friends first.”

“Oh, fuck. I totally forgot. My friends are probably searching for me. Let’s meet outside in five minutes, okay?”

 

Ten minutes later they both sat in the backseat of a taxi. Their hands were touching again. It tingled in Minho’s fingertips. Minho could still hear Woojin’s and Chan’s excited voices when he had explained them the situation. “Are you serious?” “Wow, if we hadn’t dragged you out of your room, you wouldn’t have met him. We’re such good friends, aren’t we?” “Okay but… is he cute?”  
Minho had answered every question with a small, happy “yes”.

Jisung watched the scenery outside the window with the ends of his lips being continuously raised. The lights outside were reflected in Jisung’s eyes and he looked so overwhelmed and happy, it made his heart ache a tiny bit. Jisung was so adorable, he also seemed to have a sweet personality. Minho couldn’t believe his luck. He wanted to pinch his cute, chubby cheeks and hug him tightly and hold him closely and-  
What was happening? Just three hours ago he had been a pathetic, sad mess who had given up on finding true love, and now he was sitting right next to his soulmate who also happened to be the cutest human on earth. Minho drew circles with his thumb on the back of Jisung’s hand. Jisung blinked, one, two times, then he turned to Minho. His cheeks became a shade darker. Was he blushing? Jisung looked at their hands and offered Minho an even wider smile. Never in his whole life Minho had wanted to kiss a person this badly like he wanted to right now.

“When will we arrive at your apartment?” Minho looked out of the window, he absolutely did not know where they were but a quick look told him. “In five minutes.”

“I’m so excited. You can’t believe how pretty colors are, even prettier than you could ever imagine!”

“I think you’re still prettier.” Minho blurted out his thoughts.  
Jisung’s eyes widened and he hid his face in his hands, giggling.

 

“Sorry for the mess. I didn’t expect to have someone over today. Especially my soulmate,” Minho excused as soon as they entered his apartment. He took off his jacket and shoes and watched Jisung doing carefully the same. 

“I don’t mind it,” Jisung smiled. “So let’s get your pills and get to know each other while we wait.”

Minho nodded and told the other to sit down on the couch in the living room while he went to the bathroom to search for the pills he had cursed and hated so much because they had built up a hope that would only get slowly killed. But now said hope carefully, as slowly started to bloom again.

It took a while to find the pills, Minho had banished them to the very back of a drawer. Humming quietly Minho returned to the living room, the bottle with pills in his hands. “Found ‘em.” He sat down, next to Jisung who immediately intertwined their fingers again. The thud his heart made by this action, made Minho feel weird. He couldn’t believe that such a small gesture could make his body react this way. How would the reaction look like when they kiss?  
Minho felt how warmth shot into his cheeks. Will the same thud appear when Minho sees the world in its true colors? It was unbelievable that he really, really had met his soulmate and that the opportunity of erasing his colorblindness wasn’t taken from him.

“Are you nervous?” Jisung asked while playing with Minho’s fingers as if he could hear the rapid beating of his heart. Minho nodded. He took one pill out of the bottle, inhaled, looked at Jisung with a fond smile, exhaled and took the final step. Minho swallowed the pill that could take this experience to another level.

“Do you know how long it will take to kick in?” Jisung wanted to know while he scooted closer to Minho. He seemingly hesitated with his movements.

Minho looked at him and couldn’t resist of caressing Jisung’s cheek. His skin was so soft. “I don’t know. We can only wait.”

Jisung smiled into Minho’s touch. “I can wait,” he replied and put his hand on top of Minho’s hand, just like Minho had done earlier. “Can- Can I hug you?”

Minho chuckled. “You don’t have to ask. You’re my soulmate. Of course you can hug me.” Minho opened his arms and waited for Jisung to fill them. The other was still hesitating, so Minho pulled Jisung on his lap and hugged the boy tightly. Minho buried his face in Jisung’s neck and took a deep breath. And when Jisung also slung his arms around Minho, it felt like Minho had finally arrived at his home. They sat like this for a while, it felt so comforting and warm. Minho wished they could stay like this forever.  
After “a while” ended, Jisung rested his cheek on Minho’s shoulder, as well as he loosened his grip, to look at Minho’s face. “Do you want to tell me why you stopped taking the pills.”

Minho’s chest suddenly became tight, breathing was becoming a struggle. He sighed quietly while looking at the painting that was decorating the wall in front of him. Soon he would know which color it had been drawn with.

“I stopped taking them a year ago, a little after my 21th birthday.” Minho noticed how Jisung’s eyes widened when he had revealed his age. “You know, the majority of the population meets their soulmate at the age of 18 or 19 and I already had turned 21. Seeing all my friends with their soulmates didn’t make it any better. And it may sound stupid to you but I sometimes had thought ‘What if I had missed my soulmate? What if I met them before I started taking the pills?’ I was just so tired of waiting and hoping. I know it’s pathetic-“

“It’s not pathetic, Mino,” Jisung interrupted him, his voice had became soft. He gently stroked Minho’s cheek. “I understand why you did that.” Minho melted, all his limbs became soft, soft like butter. He felt so warm and loved. 

“I also know why you had to wait three years,” Jisung continued, a cheeky smile on his face. Minho raised an eyebrow. “You had to wait because I had to turn 19 first!”

Laughing Minho stroked Jisung’s back. “You’re right but couldn’t you find me last year?” He responded jokingly. Jisung hid his face in the crook of Minho’s neck, whining. “I’m sorry. I’ll try next time.” It made Minho laugh even more. Jisung was too cute.

 

They spent another hour, waiting for the pills to kick in while they talked about everything and nothing, but decided then to go to sleep because no difference was showing. Minho lent Jisung one of his shirts to sleep in. The elder wasn’t surprised when Jisung admitted that he wanted to be the little spoon. With one of his arms around Jisung’s waist, Minho couldn’t stop his head from spinning. What if the pills were expired? What if Jisung wasn’t his soulmate? What if he was cuddling with a thief? What if this was just a dream? What if-?

“Stop thinking, Minho. I know it’s overwhelming but just try to sleep. It’s been a long night,” Jisung whispered into the darkness. After that, Minho’s heart found a little bit of peace.

 

\--

 

The first thing Minho saw when he woke up was the sky. It wasn’t grey anymore. It was in a clear, shining color. Minho couldn’t believe his eyes, his breath got stuck in his throat. He was seeing colors, he wasn’t colorblind anymore. The first color of his life was blue.  
“Jisung, they worked! The pills worked!” Minho cried out while he quickly turned on his other side, expecting his soulmate to lay there. The other side of his bed was empty.

Minho’s stomach dropped. Where was he? Where was Jisung? Had last night only been a dream? But why was he able to see colors then? It can’t be a dream. In a hurry, Minho quickly stood up from his bed, running out of his room. His heart was beating so fast, it almost hurt. The colors where overwhelming, but finding Jisung was more important to Minho right now. He wanted to see his soulmate in his true colors. 

Minho almost slipped in the hallway. Jisung was just coming out of the bathroom when Minho found him. For a moment, Minho forgot how to breathe. How was it possible for Jisung to become even more beautiful? Admiring every little detail, every new color on Jisung, Minho slowly walked towards Jisung. Everything was so unbelievably pretty about his soulmate, the color of his lips, eyes, hair, skin, just everything. 

When he was finally standing in front of Jisung, he tried to memorize every aspect about Jisung’s outer appearance. “It worked,” he whispered and Jisung showed his most beautiful smile, beaming. Jisung placed his hands on Minho’s waist, stepped a little bit closer. Minho held Jisung’s shoulders. He could feel the warmth of his body through the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. 

“You’re crying,” Jisung stated, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs on Minho’s sides. Only then Minho noticed the tears running down his face. Tears of joy. 

“Can I kiss you?” Minho asked for permission, quietly. 

Jisung laughed. “You don’t have to ask. You’re my soulmate. Of course you can-“ he repeated the exact words Minho had used last night. 

Minho didn’t hesitate a second. He placed a kiss on Jisung’s lips, a chaste, sweet one. It felt beyond nice. Minho couldn’t grasp the feeling, it made his insides turn all warm and fuzzy. When their lips separated, Minho quickly pecked him one more time before finally letting go of Jisung’s lips.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The colors, I mean,” Jisung commented joyful.

“Yeah, you were right but I still think you’re prettier.” Minho’s words made Jisung blush again. The color his cheeks had turned was nice, maybe Minho should make him blush more often. 

Minho pulled Jisung into a hug. Jisung was really his soulmate. He won’t be alone anymore. He won’t feel cold anymore. All Minho can feel will be the warmth he was feeling right now.

“You know,” Jisung started talking against his shoulder and Minho could literally hear the grin in his voice. “When I first saw you, I wasn’t sure if wanted to be with you... the color combination of your clothes was really ugly and almost scared me away.” 

Minho gasped offended and punched his back softly, then he chuckled when Jisung continued. “But then I noticed that my choice of clothes had been as bad, so it was okay.”

"I'm so happy that I found you," Jisung added, his voice filled with love and honesty.

"Me too." Minho pulled him even closer, hiding his face in the crook of Jisung's neck. "Me too."


End file.
